Silence Settles Over Night
by aditou
Summary: As the moon watches, unblinking, Mahaado and Isis speak of what is, what will be, and what could have been.


**Title:** Silence Settles Over Night  
**Fandom:** Yuugiou  
**Characters:** Mahaado (With Isis)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** I suppose this could be considered Mahaado/Isis if you want to interpret it as such, but I don't really consider this a romance. I'm not adverse to the pairing, though.  
**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou is copyright Kazuki Takahashi and all related affiliates.  
**Challenge:** Written for 24hour themes at Live Journal.

* * *

Many claim the night is silent, still; that it moves little and whispers in the few motions it is allowed. I know this notion to be untrue. For I have frequented the night, and know it to be a lonely, restless creature full of shiftings and discord, not unlike a flock of river birds preparing for flight. Perhaps its reputation for silence only heightens its urge to speak and dance. 

Your _heka_ is very much like that, Mahaado. Quiet at first glance, it brews and hisses with power beneath the weight of your Millennium Ring. I do not need my Tauk in order to see this. A clever actor you may be, but little is hidden from my eyes. At times it is a burden, this gift of mine, which reveals what no one else sees; we share at least one thing in the weight that our Items carry. Yet I am grateful for my insight as you approach me now, when the moon is directly overhead in the sky. I stand in an open courtyard in the west side of the palace, drinking in the scent of its greenery, a thing that comes scarce in the desert. Drawing up beside me almost as an afterthought, you stand silently to my right. I am the first to speak.

"I do not know the outcome of your plan." The words fall like stones from my mouth. "And yet my heart worries. As does Mana's."

Your eyes widen, and I am struck by how easily you reveal yourself under the cover of midnight darkness. Above, the stars blink as though with laughter.

"How …?" you ask hoarsely, eyes wide, and my lips twitch as my gaze remains skyward.

"Women sense more than men believe. Though, Mana only thinks you distracted."

You inhale, exhale, the breath leaving your body in a weary gust. "Isis," This is difficult for you, I can tell, and my eyes close when I realize what you are about to say. "Should I…perish fighting the thief, I would like you to continue Mana's training. She trusts you. And the others…"

"Kalim is not suited for instruction. And Shada is too easily manipulated." My Tauk catches the moonlight and flickers as I speak. We do not even mention Seto or Akunadin. "Both are loyal, but I am best to teach Mana."

"Yes." I feel you nod beside me.

"I see her future. She will be spurred by you to become a worthy magician, nearly equal to your own skill."

"Good." Relief threads itself into your words. "That is good."

An interval of silence widens the gulf between us, and I think of all I ever wanted to say to you. How I admired your loyalty and intelligence from the moment we met. How you combine Shada's passion with Kalim's quiet strength and the Pharaoh's goodness and light. How I envy Mana the time she spends with you.

"Isis…" Your voice sends my heart fluttering, and I turn to face you. The moonlight gilds your form in silver, and a small, weary smile blooms on your mouth. "Isis. You are indeed a worthy namesake of such a goddess. I trust you to understand…" And here you shift to face the main palace. For an instant I see your mind, and it fills me with a cacophony of emotions, ranging from sadness to sympathy and even understanding. "…Had we met in another life, I would--,"

"But we did not. And you do not. Your soul belongs to another, as does my own."

My voice is calm, calm as moonlight. As though reassured by it, you slowly nod. "I would die for the Pharaoh."

"No." Firmness grips my words. "You will live for Him, Mahaado, and you will continue to serve Him. As will I. It is the path we both must tread.

"Yes." Voice soft, you agree. "You speak truly, Isis."

No more words are needed. We are at some measure of peace. Together, we watch the heavens, a navy shroud peppered with silver, and for once the night is silent.


End file.
